tito_totterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog is the main protagonist in Titototter. He is portrayed by the owner of Titototter, Tito Jimenez. Background Edit Not much is known about Sonic, only that Sonic told his dad he would go to college and become a doctor. However, he did not attend college or become a doctor, therefore he did not speak to his father for a very long time (most likely because he was too embarrassed). Personality Edit Sonic's personality seems to be similar to the SuperMarioLogan version of Mario, but displays some interesting traits too, such as when he attempted to kill Mario because the plumber tried to take his meatballs, lied about his leg being broken to Jet, and did not at all want to approach his dad again because of him not attending college. He also seems to a cheater as shown in Tail's Losing Streak and is shown to be a robber in The Stolen Ring. He is shown to generally be a nice guy helping Panda gets Meatball when he's sick and helping Jet gets a date. Even though he is side toward Tails like in Tail's New Sneakers, he is generally helpful among the two in relationships. Even though he makes fun of Jet and even spread hatred toward Tails sometimes, they still considered them as friends despite being meanspirited to them. Relationships Edit Tails Edit Tails is Sonic's best friend and loyal companion. Tails helps Sonic with various problems he has, such as his leg being broken in TT Movie: Jet. Sonic is a close friend with Tails. However, they do ocassionally get in arguments like in Tail's Losing Streak and Tail's New Sneakers. Other than that, they are real friends and even have their own friendship handshakes. Panda Edit Panda is another friend of Sonic, who Sonic also treats well. Jet Edit Sonic first did not like Jet due to him being very mean to him and him being extremely cocky. After a race among Sonic and Jet, he became one of his best friends. Jet is usually still pretty greedy among Sonic but usually they do get along well even if Jet is a trouble causer. Monkey Edit Sonic treats Monkey good, unless Monkey is acting completely stupid. Mario Edit Sonic hates Mario for taking the Meatball and attacking him for the meatballs Sub that he needs to give to Panda. This is a reference to how Sonic and Mario were enemy in the video game. Likes & Dislikes Edit Likes Edit * Tails * Panda * Jet * Monkey * Sharky * Pranking * Gold * Metal Sonic * Tail's Sneaker * Winning Dislikes Edit * Tarantulas * His own father * Mario * Jet (formerly) * Knuckles * Grandma dying * Losing * Getting Arrested Trivia Edit * This version of Sonic does not seem to show his super speed most of the time, although he showed it once, in Jet, where Jet races against him, only before Jet trips Sonic. * Sonic has a tendency to cheat in Super Smash Bros. * Sonic has a fear of taurantulas, as revealed in Sonic's Big Fear. * It has been shown that Sonic is a sweet, caring friend, since he got Panda meatballs for Panda while she was sick. * Sonic is shown to have a deceased grandma that die being hit by a basketball by Jet. * Sonic is potentially use as a clip in a SML video known called Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday ** The video is shown here:http://sml.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_Junior%27s_9th_Birthday!